Lighting systems for drilling rigs and their surrounding areas are critical to ensure continuous and safe operation of well sites. To ensure even and effective lighting of the well site, lighting systems have previously been installed on the uppermost portion of the drilling rig, also referred to as the “crown” of the rig. Prior art crown-mounted lighting systems developed for oil rigs are limited in several ways. Their designs are complicated and designed for specific rigs or rig types. Typically, once they are designed for a particular rig or a particular type of rig, the lighting systems designs are limited and are not able to be adapted for other uses.
Prior art lighting systems for drilling rigs are fixed, monolithic structures that are typically crown or frame systems, with a single size and layout accommodating one type of light and rig. Because they are a single structural unit, they are heavy and typically require cranes along with multiple workers for installation, removal, and adjustments. A typical rig lighting frame system may require between 6 and 12 hours for installation. Further, before a derrick can be moved, the lighting systems must be removed—again with all of the necessary equipment and personnel—and a similar amount of time may be required for uninstallation. These installation and uninstallation times extend the time needed between rig deployments. Due to the high cost of operating a rig, any such delay is extremely inefficient for the operator of a wellsite. These factors also increase the time required to be spent on maintaining these systems, which also increases safety risk.